Roxanne "Roxy" Ticker
= Roxanne "Roxy" Ticker = Owned by: EmiRose Gender: Female Age: 23 Group: Dusk Home District The Steamworks, born and raised Profession Mechanic Special Skills Jack-of-all-trades when it comes to machinery and fixing it. Roxy just seems to have a knack for it. Knows hot to use a knife for throwing and fighting. Can take pretty much anyone is a fist fight, or she can try. Genius at poker and a good cheater, if the situation demands it. Physical Appearance Roxy is fairly tall, around 178cm, and her body is slim and sinewy. She has quite a lot of muscle thanks to working on heavy machinery but it doesn't show that much. Roxy has decently large breasts and wide hips. Roxy has small scars and burns here and there, mostly from work accidents, but there're a few battle scars mixed in from bar fights and such. The most discernable thing about her, however, is her left cyborg arm. Roxy was born without it and her dead father designed her a robotic limb. He built a different arm for each age period and Roxy is now using the final adult arm. Roxy has slender facial features that make her look frail and pretty but many people have mentioned that and gotten a wrench to the head. She has a round face, pointy chin and a slim, tall nose that's a bit upturned. Roxy has a cheek piercing on her right cheek she made herself. Roxy has grey almond eyes and full lips. Roxy has shoulder-length dreadlocks that she dyes red. She keeps them back with whatever she happens to have, with scarfs or headphones usually. Roxy's headphones are tapped to the city's radiowaves and she listens to whatever chatter she manages to catch. Personality and interests The first thing you'll notice about Roxy is how she always has to know everything about anything. You spend five minutes with her and end up telling her your whole life story. Roxy asks a lot of questions in a sneaky way that tricks you into answering them. Many people would describe Roxy as "cool" and that she certainly seems to be. Roxy is independent, good with words and entertaining. She just loves stupid puns but from her mouth they are actually funny. Roxy demands respect just with her presence and she is picky about who she should respect. You have to proof yourself to her before she'll have even an ounce of respect towards you. Roxy has a lot of friends but she never lets anyone get too close. Roxy is a good listener and gives good advice but she doesn't like talking about herself. Except when she's drunk, and that happens rarely. Roxy can really hold her liquor. History Roxy's mother died in childbirth and left Roxy's father a single parent. Her father was a respected mechanic at the Steamworks and Roxy's first memories are from being at the shop or at job sites with him. Roxy's first toys were old parts and tools her father didn't need anymore and her first word was "wrench". Roxy grew up living and breathing machines and mechanics. As soon as Roxy was able to control her grip strength her father started teaching her. Roxy had her rebellions and she spent most of her time at the Rose district between ages 13-15. There she learned to fight and how to buy things from the black market. But Roxy pulled herself together when her father died. Roxy's father died at an accident when she was 15 and she inherited his shop and clients. Roxy was as good as her father as a mechanic, if not even better, and she has kept the business going to this day. Loves and Hates... Loves rock and heavy metal music, collecting rare or weird parts, building small mechanical toys, drinking alcohol, eating salty snacks, knowing about people and things, dogs. Hates cats, long and boring conversations, silence, assholes, smug rich people, people who can't hold their liquor, secrets. Darkest Secret The accident Roxy's father died in wasn't an accident but a murder and Roxy has been trying to find the one behind it for years.